


Recruiting for the Team

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver throws a party so he can introduce Clark and Bruce to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruiting for the Team

TITLE: Recruiting for the Team  
PAIRING: Bruce/Clark/Oliver  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,259  
RATING: Adult  
SUMMARY: Oliver Queen throws a party so he can introduce Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne to each other.

~G~

Oliver was throwing a party for his business partners and colleagues. It always helped maintain good business relations. It was also a way to give Bruce Wayne AKA Batman a reason to be seen in Metropolis. Tomorrow, his other partners and colleagues were going to have a meeting of their own. To hopefully welcome a new member to their team.

When a dark vigilante started stalking the streets of Gotham, it didn't take Oliver long to put the pieces together and to realize his old schoolmate was the mysterious Batman. After all, he and Bruce had a lot in common, they were both rich kids with chips on their shoulders; with enough money and drive to go out on the streets and try to make a difference.

However, watching Bruce across the room, Oliver could see one giant difference between them. While Oliver could say that Ollie Queen and Green Arrow were equal parts of himself with maybe a slight bias towards Green Arrow. Brucie Wayne was definitely more act than real, and that meant the Bat was the real person, which was a little scary.

Oliver’s eyes found the doorway. Arriving just now, was the extreme end of the spectrum of superhero aliases, Clark Kent. From knowing Clark for a few years, Oliver could actually say he had seen at least four or five of Clark's personas, farm boy, alien, journalist, Superman. At different times, he had witnessed each of them as an act and other times each one had been completely real. Entering now was Clark Kent - the reporter, glasses and shyness apparent. 

Oliver's plan was to let Clark and Bruce mingle here a bit, and then introduce their other selves tomorrow at the Watchtower. After a few pleasantries, Oliver led Clark over to Bruce. He introduced, "Bruce Wayne this is a friend of mine Clark Kent, Clark this is Bruce, we went to school together." 

Bruce grinned vacuously. 

Clark adjusted his glasses.

Then their eyes met and suddenly the tension between them was so thick that Oliver could have pierced it with one of his arrows. Clark released his glasses and stood tall, and said, "Nice to meet you, Bruce."

Bruce stated seriously, "Likewise, Mr Kent."

Oliver didn't know what the hell had just happened. Or why both their personas had just slipped but he was starting to dread the meeting tomorrow. 

For most of the night, Oliver kept catching glimpses of them, watching each other across the room as if they were sizing each other up.

~*~

As the party wound down, Oliver realized that Bruce had left, Clark was gone too, but that was always expected when his teammate could respond to a cry of distress at any time. He left the caterers and cleaners to do their jobs. He headed for his bedroom to get out of his suit and tie. He opened the door to a sight that he never imagined he’d see. Bruce Wayne was face down on Oliver's bed being fucked by Clark Kent on his bed. Oliver stood there mesmerised. He knew he should back away before they noticed him, but the tableau they made had his cock rising. 

They were stunning together. They both were dark haired with incredible athletic bodies. If he squinted, they could be brothers.

He couldn’t believe that the worst control freak that he knew was on his knees with his ass in the air for the mildest mannered man anyone could ever meet. He couldn't help the tiny noise that escaped his mouth. 

As one, two sets of blue eyes turned on him, one pair was lupine blue and if his looks could kill Oliver would be dead on the spot. The other pair that did have that ability was oceanic and heavy lidded with lust. Caught at the height of passion, Clark made a reflexive thrust and Bruce closed his eyes and groaned.

Oliver still didn't leave. He couldn't make his legs move, he couldn’t look away. He watched as Clark leaned over, and whispered something into Bruce's ear. Bruce shook his head in the negative. Clark whispered again, and Bruce nodded. Then Clark kissed him, and then he pulled back and away. They seemed so in tune with each other. Why did Oliver feel like the stranger here and not them?

Oliver unfroze, and started walking towards the door.

Clark called out, "Oliver, you can stay if you want."

Oliver turned back to Clark in surprise. He was on his hands and knees now facing him. Bruce was behind Clark, and his hand was busy.

"Clark, I don't think this is a good idea. I should leave." Oliver winced.

Clark smiled playfully, "That bulge in your pants tells me that you really don't want to leave."

As they were talking, Bruce lined himself up and plunged in. Clark's eyes rolled back. Then Oliver saw him push himself back onto what he knew was Bruce’s cock. Clark began panting and mewling. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened. 

He was stunning.

Bruce however while his body was in constant motion, his face was still, his mouth in a grim line and he made no sound. When Clark opened his eyes, all blue was gone and all that was left was fiery gold. He commanded, "Open your pants for me, Oliver. Show yourself to me."

Oliver was caught between what he wanted to do, and what he thought he should do. There had always been an attraction under the surface since they first met and a speculation about what it would be like to share something with his friend. He couldn't let himself pass this opportunity up. He unzipped and pulled himself out. Clark smiled and licked his lips when he saw his erection. "Give it to me Oliver."

He hesitated again. He never thought Clark could ever be like this, sex with a stranger, and wanting Oliver to join in. He looked at Bruce. He was pretty sure he wasn't entirely welcome. Then Bruce spoke for the first time, he growled. "Just give him your damn cock, Oliver, or get the hell out."

That seemed to break Bruce's control. As if once he opened his mouth, he couldn't stop the sounds and noises escaping him.

Oliver moved over to the bed. Clark reached out for him with one hand, the other keeping himself balanced. Then Clark took him inside his mouth. God, it felt unbelievable, hot, and wet. He couldn't help thrusting in, watching his friend suck his cock. When Clark swallowed him down, Oliver couldn't help the gasp that left him.

He heard a dark chuckle and looked up at Bruce, and Bruce said, “He’s good, isn't he?"

Oliver agreed, "Yeah, yes, he is."

Clark hummed at the praise. He pushed back on to Bruce’s cock, which pulled him off Oliver, and then he moved forward and swallowed Oliver back down again. Oliver stroked his thumbs over Clark's flushed cheeks. It was so surreal that he was getting to do this with his closest friend. This was all for Clark. Oliver and Bruce might as well been in different rooms. This was about what Clark wanted. Clark's hand on his ass let Oliver know what Clark wanted and Oliver was very happy to give it to him.

He watched himself fuck his friend’s mouth over and over.

God, he was coming. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he’d been brought to the edge. He couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm coming.” Oliver groaned.

Bruce growled again and literally pulled Clark back and off Oliver's cock. So that he came on Clark's chest and not in his mouth. He pulled Clark into an upright kneeling position. One arm was around his waist, the other in Clark's hair, pulling his head back. Then his mouth was at Clark’s throat. He growled, “Yes.” Clark's attention was transfixed by Bruce as Bruce took him hard. 

Oliver reached out to jerk Clark off. But he was stopped in his tracks when Bruce raised his head and glared at him. Bruce wrapped his own hand round Clark's cock and started jerking him off in time to his thrusts. Oliver was starting to feel like an intruder in his own bedroom again, until Clark reached out and brought Oliver's hand to join Bruce's on his cock. Petulantly, Bruce pulled his hand away. Clark whispered something to Bruce again then kissed him. Bruce held his gaze. It didn't take long after that for Clark to come, followed shortly by Bruce. 

~*~

Oliver was in his kitchen making coffee. He had left Clark and Bruce to their showers. Clark entered the kitchen, clean and refreshed, with glasses back in place. Clark told him, "I've got to get going, early start and then there's that big meeting tomorrow. I'll see you there, Oliver."

So this was how it was going to be, business as usual, going back to being just good friends. He didn’t hold it against him, knowing Clark, he was embarrassed and didn’t want to make a big deal about what they’d done. 

As Clark walked towards the elevator, Bruce came down the spiral staircase looking impeccable in his dark suit. Clark glanced back, then swallowed slowly, and then approached him. He slid his hand into his pocket, produced his contact card, and gave it to Bruce.

"That's my number at the Planet." He told him. Then he gave him a quick kiss, and then he turned and continued his journey out the door.

Oliver saw a small smile on Bruce's lips. Oliver didn't know if Bruce was talking to Oliver or himself. "He really is something."

Oliver laughed. "Well, we don't call him Superman for nothing."

Then he saw Bruce go unnaturally still. 

Damn. He realised his mistake. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut?

Bruce's tone was completely neutral when he spoke. "One question, does he know who I am?"

"No." he answered simply.

"I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." Bruce informed him before leaving too.

~*~

Walking into the Metropolis Watchtower the next day, Green Arrow was feeling antsy. He had a bad feeling about this meeting. The rest of the group were waiting already, only Batman and Superman were absent. Stargirl was fidgeting. “Do you really think it's a good idea for Batman to join? From what I've heard he's scary."

Black Canary responded to the query. “He’s an incredible fighter, we'll be lucky to have him."

Impulse replied, “I heard the guy's a psycho."

Green Arrow got everyone's attention. “Listen, if Batman's willing to work by our rules there shouldn't be any problems."

Cyborg interrupted. "Yeah, but I hear that he already crosses lines that many of us won't."

Out of the shadows, Batman emerged. “I think your security needs an upgrade."

All the heroes present jumped into defensive stances at the unexpected arrival.

The dark vigilante glanced around at what was before him. "You will have to show me something a whole lot more impressive than you lot, before I agree to work with this team." Batman insulted. 

Then suddenly, the double doors of the Watchtower’s main hall opened and Superman made his entrance with his red cape fluttering behind him. Superman must’ve been using his hearing ability because he told Batman, "I think there's been a misunderstanding. You’re here to see if WE want you in the team."

"This meeting is over then." Batman rasped.

Superman stalked towards Batman and got in his face. "If you haven't got what it takes, then there's the door."

Shit, Oliver knew it. You couldn't have that much passion in the bedroom and then work in a team like this. Especially, when one was a control freak and the other was the leader, even if Clark didn't know the truth.

Batman studied Superman for a long moment. Finally, he spoke. "I came here because all the evidence shows that this team is capable of doing a lot of good. In this line of work, we all need back up under extreme circumstances, it's a necessary fact."

Superman nodded. "That's a good start. Agreeing to our rules is another."

Batman responded," I only have one unbreakable rule, I don't kill, ever."

Superman smiled. “That’s a beginning." 

Then he held out his hand. Batman took it and they shook hands.

~*~

After meeting everyone, and being shown the systems, Batman was leaving, and Superman offered his hand again. "I look forward to working with you."

Batman looked down at his hand and said. "You should also know, I don't fraternise with people that I work with."

Superman looked confused, at the out of nowhere statement and then he studied Batman closely. 

Batman walked away. 

Superman went after him out into the lobby, "Bruce?" he called out.

Batman stopped and stated, "I meant what I said Clark." 

Then with a twirl of his cape, he was gone.

Clark turned back with a look of loss in his eyes, and then he saw Oliver watching the exchange. Oliver said the only thing he could, "I'm sorry Clark."

Clark straightened his shoulders. He gave him a half-hearted smile. "C'mon Arrow, we've still got work to do."

Superman returned to the meeting and Green Arrow just had to follow him as he always had done, and always would.

 

To be continued in - Breaking the Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 27-10-17


	2. Breaking the Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has to deal with his feelings for his new teammate.

TITLE: Breaking the Rule   
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,823  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce has to deal with his feelings for his new teammate.

~*~

Bruce pulled his car up outside Wayne Manor. Alfred came outside to meet him as always. He asked, “How was your trip Master Bruce. Did all go well with the meeting in Metropolis?”

He snapped. “It was fine.” 

Alfred inquired, “Sir?”

“I’ve agreed to work with them when the need arises.” He sneered.

Alfred looked taken aback, but Bruce couldn’t have a polite conversation right now. He walked into the house. “I’m going to the training room.” He stated over his shoulder. 

He left Alfred standing there looking concerned.

~*~

Once inside the training room, Bruce lashed out at the punching bag over and over until the sweat was pouring off his body. He knew he couldn’t go out on patrol tonight. He knew he would end up hurting someone badly. Bruce had no qualms about causing injury to the scum out there, but there was going too far, and with the way that he felt, he couldn’t risk it.

When he was so exhausted that he couldn’t throw another punch. He slid down the wall and just sat there. He didn’t know how long he had been in here. He knew he should apologize to Alfred for his snappiness. 

He banged his sweaty head back against the wall. Why was his life always shit? What had he done for such bad luck in his life? He had dedicated his life to a cause, okay his methods were not the same as some people, but it was the way that worked best in Gotham.

Although, he sometimes felt cut off from other people with Alfred his only confident. He always felt disconnected to the people around him and had grown used to the feeling. His decision to meet with the JLA was not to make friends. But as he had told them, it was just good strategy to have back up in certain situations.

He couldn’t believe his life had gotten so complicated in just one day. When he had met Clark Kent last night, he had felt something – he couldn’t explain it to himself. There had been a pull of instant attraction as if he was meeting a kindred spirit, an equal. Bruce hadn’t been able to maintain his act with Clark, and at first, it had caused tension between them. When by mutual unspoken agreement they had found some privacy that tension had surprisingly become sexual. Even though they had just met, their bodies had flowed together naturally.

When Oliver had interrupted them and Clark had wanted Oliver to join them, Bruce had been so turned on, that he’d been willing to give Clark anything that he wanted. However, he had found himself possessive with Clark. Bruce had wanted to carry on the dalliance with him, and he had been very pleased when Clark had given him his phone number.

He thought that he’d found something just for himself, damn it, something that had nothing to do with Batman. That rule about mixing business and pleasure was true.

Bruce banged his head against the wall again. Why did Clark have to be Superman?

~*~

The next several meetings and missions were a lot easier than Bruce had expected. Superman had kept their interactions business-like. They worked together really well, and they had found that among the rest of the team, they were the best suited to team up when the group was put in pairs for assignments.

Bruce could almost forget that Clark Kent even existed.

Until the day, he arrived at the Metropolis Watchtower’s inner sanctum and nobody seemed ready for the meeting. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Impulse laughed. “Big fight with Toyman, he shot us all with his new weapon. Supes took the brunt of it. He’s selfless like that.”

A flicker of concern went through him, “Is he hurt?”

Impulse laughed again. “No, man the weapon was shooting something like crazy glue.”

Batman asked, “Crazy glue?”

“Yeah, he got covered. Arrow had to go in the showers with him to help him get it off. They’ve been up there for ages.”

Batman glared at the second floor where the locker rooms were located.

“Hey, I’m going to see what’s keeping them, I’m starving.” Impulse stated.

He tensed, and muttered, “It’s okay, I will go.”

“Thanks Bats, you’re not as bad as we thought.”

Bruce knew he shouldn’t have volunteered, but he had a morbid curiosity. He climbed the stairs. As he entered the locker room, the first thing he saw was Oliver's naked back. One of his arms was braced against the lockers in front of him. As Batman came further around, he saw Clark was standing leaning back against the lockers in the gap that Oliver's arm was creating. He was only wearing a towel around his hips. Oliver was playing with a curl of Clark’s hair black hair. 

Clark was laughing.

Jesus.

He looked so much like that night that Bruce felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Were Clark and Oliver still…? He had assumed that night was a heat of the moment thing.

Clark shook his head still laughing and as he did, he caught sight of Bruce. The laughter in Clark’s eyes died, but was replaced by something else. Bruce watched Clark swallow slowly. Then Oliver turned and when he saw him, he frowned.

Batman stated stoically, “Superman, Arrow, everyone is waiting on you downstairs.”

Oliver piped up, “Okay but you will never guess what happened to us, Bruce.”

He almost growled, “I can see what happened, and its Batman inside this building, Green Arrow.”

Bruce’s eyes took a last lingering look at Clark’s gorgeous body and then the Batman turned and went downstairs to the meeting.

~*~

When everyone else was sitting waiting around the conference table, Arrow came down the stairs followed by – he still wanted to call him Superman but it wasn’t, Clark came down wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt. When Impulse saw him, he shouted. “Hey, Stretch long time no see.”

Clark smiled, “Hey, Bart.”

He came and sat down at the table. 

Cyborg inquired, “What’s with the retro look?”

“Well Victor, the suit needs washing before I can wear it again. I hope nobody minds.”

Black Canary laughed. “Well you know I’m all for the tights, but you are about the only man in the world who can rock plaid.”

Clark laughed, “Why thank you Dinah. Nobody rocks fishnets like you.”

Stargirl asked, “What’s the big deal about how Clark’s dressed?”

Arrow laughed. “Well you see Courtney this used to be Clark’s uniform, isn’t that right Boyscout?”

“Hey, I grew up on a farm, what do you expect Oliver.” He defended himself with a mock pout.

Bruce knew what Clark was doing. He was trying to get him back for his comment upstairs to Oliver. Every time he said one of the team’s real names, he glanced at Batman and smiled gloatingly.

He wasn’t going to let him get to him. “Enough with the small talk, what about the cases, we’re here to work.” Batman said.

Everyone turned and looked at him as if he was the grim reaper, the Grinch, and their dad all rolled into one.

Clark demanded sternly, “What is your problem, Batman? We happen to care about each other outside this building. Some of us even spend our free time with each other.” 

Batman sneered, “Yes, and we know what you and Green Arrow are doing with each other during that free time don’t we?”

All eyes in the room began flicking back and forth between Batman, Clark, and Oliver. Then Bart exclaimed. “Whoa.”

Oliver sprang up and came towards him angrily, but Clark held on to him and held him back. Oliver shouted at him, “You stupid son of a bitch.” 

Clark spoke quietly, “It’s okay, Oliver, calm down.” Bruce saw him look around fleetingly at the faces watching him. He saw the embarrassment clear on Clark’s face. “I’m sorry, just give me a minute?” Clark requested and then he left the room.

‘Jesus, what had he done?’ Bruce thought. These were not just Clark’s friends, he was their leader, and they had chosen him because they respected him. He had never challenged that appointment because he respected him too. But right then, Bruce had undermined him and not even for tactical reasons. He had done it because he was jealous.

“Is it true,” Dinah asked.

“Whatever is between Clark and I, is nobody else’s business.” Oliver stated looking directly at Batman.

He could tell that Green Arrow still wanted to throw down with him. Batman wasn’t worried; he believed he could take him anyway. However, he knew Arrow was restraining himself for Clark’s sake.

Victor spoke up. “I think we should postpone the meeting. It’s obvious you guys need to sort something’s out.”

“That’s not necessary Cyborg.” Clark said as he re-entered the room, and took his place at the table. He watched him straighten his shoulders with composure. Then he began, “First of all, what I do in my private life has no bearing on the work that this team does. I don’t question your private lives and I hope you won’t judge mine. Batman believes feelings and friendships distract us from the mission. I do not. I know I fight harder to protect the people that I care about which includes all of you. Now I’ll hand out the assignments and we’ll go through them as usual.”

Batman kept silent for the rest of the meeting, and he only added his opinion where he thought necessary on tactics for an assignment. 

Bruce watched Clark all the time. He was disappointed that he never looked his way again.

~*~

When the meeting came to a close and the others slipped away. Bruce stayed behind hoping to talk to Clark. However, Oliver stayed behind as well. 

Batman listened in the shadows.

“You put on a good show in there, Boyscout, but how are you really feeling?” Oliver inquired.

“I don’t know, Oliver. I feel numb really.” Clark confessed.

“Yeah well I can’t believe that he blurted it out like that.”

Clark sighed, and then said with rawness in his voice, “You know what the worst thing is? I know the night we met was unusual especially for me but I thought we had a connection and had a good time. I didn’t realize until today that he looked down on me for it. That he thinks that I’m some kind of slut.”

Batman bowed his head. ‘Oh god, he didn’t… he didn’t think that.’

Oliver responded, as if echoing Bruce’s thoughts, “I’m sure he doesn’t think that Clark.”

Clark asked forlornly, “Then why did he do that today?”

“It’s because he’s jealous, Clark.”

“Yeah right.” Clark disputed.

“He didn’t want to share you with me that night, and he sure as hell was angry upstairs in the locker room when he saw me touching you.”

“What do you mean? You were helping me get that glue out of my hair.”

“I don’t think he knew that. He just saw us half naked together, and he filled in his own conclusions.”

‘They weren’t... some great detective he was.’ It made what he had done earlier even worse.

Clark uttered, “Even if you’re right, he’s the one with the fraternising rule not me. You know how much I liked him, Oliver. You saw me give him my number. He doesn’t want me enough to use it.”

Batman had heard what he needed to and slipped away.

~*~

The following day, the telephone rang and then was picked up on the other end. “Hello, Clark Kent - Daily Planet.”

He took a fortifying breath and spoke into the phone. “Hello, this is Bruce Wayne. We met a few months ago. I’m back in town and would like to meet up with you again.”

~*~

Bruce Wayne had just knocked on the door to Clark Kent’s apartment. He was dressed down in black jeans and a midnight blue shirt. He carried a bottle of champagne in his hand. When the door opened, Clark was stood there wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, and he was wearing his glasses. 

Clark smiled and motioned. “Come in.”

Bruce entered the apartment, and looked around. It was small and simple but overall cosy.

“Would you like to open that?” Clark asked pointing at the bottle. Then, he offered him a pair of wine glasses. While Bruce was uncorking the champagne, Clark said, “I’m glad you finally called. I was afraid you had lost my number.”

Bruce poured the champagne and passed him a glass. “You don’t have to pretend you know. I know I said I wanted to keep our lives separate, but that’s impossible now.” He said earnestly, “I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Clark grimaced slightly, “I’m not going to say it’s all right, because it’s not. Oliver thinks you were jealous.”

Bruce admitted, “I was.” he revealed candidly, “I hated the thought of denying myself what I want, but Oliver still getting it. I didn’t plan it, it just slipped out.”

“You still want me?” Clark asked softly.

“I’ve woken up hard for you every night since we met.” He admitted.

Clark’s eyes widened slightly in response to his candour. Eagerly, Bruce stepped forward and tried to kiss Clark, but Clark slipped away from him and took a sip of champagne instead. He segued, “I ordered Chinese; it should be here soon. I didn’t know you were bringing champagne – he chuckled – I don’t even know if they go together.”

Bruce was disappointed at the rebuff but he replied. “I think the rule is champagne goes with everything.” 

Clark nodded along.

He took a long swig of his champagne.

Then there was a knock at the door and Clark answered it and paid the delivery boy. Clark looked around, then at Bruce. Clark asked, “Dining table or couch?”

Bruce considered the dates that he had always been on, expensive restaurants, and evening dress. He had never actually sat on a couch and ate take out before. He chuckled at the thought of it, and Clark looked sharply at him as if he thought he was laughing at him. He explained, “You are always introducing me to new things, Clark. The couch will be fine.”

~*~

They sat on the couch and ate. After a couple of attempts at small talk, Clark got up and put the TV on. Bruce didn’t know how to react. Why was Clark acting as if they were teenagers on a first date? What was he supposed to do, pretend to yawn to put his arm around him or something?

They worked together. They had already fucked each other. He had already admitted that he wanted him. Had Clark changed his mind about him? Was he still angry with him?

Bruce turned to look at Clark whose focus was on a car wax commercial. Bruce’s gaze dropped down. The bulge there at his crotch meant either Clark really liked car wax or he really liked Bruce. He thought he knew which. 

He put his hand on Clark’s thigh and Clark’s head whipped around, and he faced him. Bruce moved forward and brought their lips together. He licked at Clark’s lips and Clark groaned and returned the kiss before plunging his tongue slowly into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce sucked at it with a hum. He slipped his hand up to Clark’s bulge and stroked his thumb up and down the zipper. Clark pressed up against Bruce’s hand, and moaned and sucked Bruce’s bottom lip. 

Bruce pulled back, and looked into Clark’s eyes and asked, “Where’s your bed?”

Clark blinked nervously, and pulled away and stood up. 

Bruce followed him and crowded him against the nearest wall. Clark was breathing heavily, and his cheeks were flushed. When Bruce tried to kiss him, again Clark turned his head away. Bruce was getting impatient. “What’s going on? You want me…” Bruce cupped Clark’s crotch, “…you can’t deny it.”

Clark groaned and gazed lust drunk at Bruce’s mouth. Bruce closed the gap, and kissed Clark’s jaw and whispered in his ear. “Why won’t you let me take you to bed?”

Clark confessed softly, “I don’t want you to think that I’m a slut.”

Bruce rested his head in the nook of Clark’s neck. He sighed, “I don’t think you’re a slut Clark, I never did. I thought you were confident, beautiful, and so fucking sexy that night. If you were a slut that night, so was I.” Bruce raised his head and whispered against Clark’s lips. “I want to be a slut with you right now. I want you to finish what you started that night. I want you to fuck me.”

Clark grasped Bruce’s hips and pulled them together. Clark fisted his hand into Bruce’s hair and kissed him hard. Bruce said, “Bed.” and then he felt the mattress at his back. 

Oh, shit. Clark dipped down and sucked Bruce’s Adam’s apple. Oh, shit, yes, he had to get them both naked now. He pushed Clark back a little and then grasped his open collar and tore the shirt off Clark’s back.

After a moment of shock, Clark gave him a feral smile. He gently placed his finger where Bruce’s top button fastened and just dragged his finger slowly down, each button pinging off across the room. 

Jesus. He body shuddered in response to that power; Bruce could feel his own cock, it was so hard that the tip was peering out of the waistband of his jeans. Clark saw and bent down and sucked at it. He felt Clark’s hand slide under him and cup his ass, his fingers hooked the waistband at the back, and then he pulled. Bruce’s jeans fell apart and Clark tossed the remnants across the room.

Lying there naked and so turned on, Bruce demanded. “Do yours now.”

Clark rose to his feet on the mattress and smiled down at Bruce. He undid the button and unzipped his jeans.

Bruce got annoyed and demanded, “Fucking rip them.”

Clark smirked down at him. “Unlike you, I can’t afford to ruin my clothes.”

He bargained, “I’ll buy you ten pairs, now rip them.”

Clark carried on and removed them the normal way, still smiling at him.

He flung his head back and groaned, “You tease.”

Clark shook his head and stroked his cock. “I don’t want your money Bruce. I just want you to open your mouth.”

Bruce reached down and stroked himself hearing that.

Clark asked smugly, “You like that idea?”

Bruce challenged him, “Come on then.”

Clark knelt down and straddled Bruce’s chest. Bruce reached out and took hold of Clark’s gorgeous cock. “Hmm I never got to do this last time.” 

He licked the glans with a wide tongue.

Clark groaned and told him, “If you do a good job you can do it anytime that you want.”

Bruce warned, “Not too good, I still want you to fuck me.”

Clark jerked forward, and Bruce opened his mouth wider.

“Oh, yes, you’re good.” Clark praised. 

He dropped forward on to his hands and then he cupped the back of Bruce’s head with one hand, and fucked into Bruce’s mouth. Bruce ran his hands all over Clark’s body where he could reach, enjoying his muscled body, and his cock filling up his mouth. 

When his lover’s pants were getting breathier, Bruce realized Clark was getting close; he took hold of the base of Clark’s cock to halt him. Clark stopped and pulled back. He was all rosy cheeked and beautiful and Bruce guided him to his mouth and kissed him, and murmured, “Fuck me now.”

“Do you know that you’re really bossy?” Clark asked him playfully.

He smirked, “Only child complex, I always got what I wanted.”

Clark smiled with amusement. “I can’t disappoint you then, can I?” 

As Clark climbed off him, and got the provisions from the night table, Bruce got into position on his hands and knees.

Clark wondered, “Is this how you want it?”

“Yes, come on.” he demanded.

The slap to the ass cheek was unexpected, and exciting, “Stop being bossy.” He was scolded.

Bruce felt slick fingers play and then enter him and he demanded more. He got another slap to the ass. He clenched his jaw together to stop any sound coming out. He felt Clark line up and he braced himself for it, he remembered the size of him. But he only rubbed against him. He heard Clark groan behind him. He felt the tip of Clark’s cock push in, then it was removed again. 

What was Clark playing at? He needed it now.

He felt the whole of Clark’s cock head enter him. He heard Clark whimper, and then he pulled out again. Bruce growled, “You really are a fucking tease.”

Clark laughed. “I’m teasing myself more than you.”

When Clark put his tip in again, Bruce lunged back and impaled himself. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” He bowed his head and groaned at the stretch.

“Oh, shit.” Clark exclaimed.

“What’s the matter?” Bruce’s head jerked up and he asked concerned.

“I… I didn’t, I haven’t…” Clark jerked forward and moaned.

Then Bruce realised, “You’re not wearing a condom.”

“I’m sorry, I was just play…” his lover tried to say.

“Teasing yourself?” he guessed.

Clark confessed breathily, “Yeah.”

“Who was the last man that you fucked…?” he queried.

Clark answered quickly, “You.”

“…without a condom?”

Clark replied, “No one.”

Bruce knew it was a territorial thing but he was glad. He reached behind and grasped Clark’s hip. He pushed himself back on to Clark’s cock and started a rhythm. Clark sounded shocked, “Bruce–yes?”

“Come on fuck me, come inside me.” He urged. He had forsaken his own rules for this man. He wanted all of him.

Clark moaned and braced himself over Bruce’s back and fucked into him, until he laid his head against Bruce’s shoulder blade, until they were both shuddering with their releases.

~*~

Afterwards, in the afterglow, Bruce was watching Clark again. “What’s the matter?” Clark asked.

He explained what was worrying him, “Whenever we’re together like this, I can’t go out on patrol afterwards. How are we going to work together now?”

His lover raised his eyebrow, “Bruce, we can care about each other and still be professional, you know?”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Now are you staying the night?”

Bruce shook his head. “I don’t think I have the strength for another round.”

Clark grinned at him and murmured, “I meant to sleep.”

“Oh?”

Clark chuckled, “Another new experience for you, Bruce?”

“Yes.”

Clark grabbed the quilt and pulled it over them. “Come on, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” 

 

THE END


End file.
